creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Things That Go Bump in the Night
Honestly, I don't care if you believe this or not. It is your own life you are putting at risk, not mine, but I must warn you, you might be in danger. There is a thing out there most likely right outside your home waiting for the right time to strike; there are hundreds, thousands of them, just lurking in the dark. This thing only attacks what doesn't see it coming, meaning you can't know if it is there or it will run off. This is why it doesn't attack in pure daylight. You know that feeling you get in the middle of the night, like something is watching? It was easier when you are young, kids called by many names. The Boogieman, the monster under the bed, names like that, but as long as you know it is there, it can't harm you. It is why when you looked twice, it disappeared like when your parents came into your room when they heard you scream, checked the places you swore you saw something, and find nothing. Your parents have long since thought that monsters don't exist, that they are just your imagination playing tricks on you. The trick is not to be scared; if you are scared then the creatures just get bigger to match your fears. They feed on fear. It helps them grow and keeps them alive. If there is no fear, then there are no monsters. That is why I am spreading this message. If you hear noises or see movements in the dark, don't be afraid. There is something there, but you don't need to put yourself in danger. If they are seen completely, they will strike. Just know that that something can't hurt you unless you let it. After reading this you won't be seeing or hearing as many of them as you used to. They know you know about them and how to stop them, but also know that the ones you do here are much braver, smarter, and much bigger than the ones you used to hear and see. They know you know about them and they don't like it. They want you gone, and will stop at nothing to get rid of you. At first they will try to get you into trouble or try to make your parents think you are hallucinating and need to be taken to the hospital. If they can't do that, then they will go for the offensive, messing with your mind or even physical harm, for these monsters you need to pretend not to see. As soon as they have made eye contact with you, or any kind of contact at all, they will start their hunt. You are the only one who can see your monster as what it is; others will see it as a dog or a squirrel. Nobody can protect you but you. If you see a shadow following you or a sound creeping up on you, don’t turn around. Don't try and find out what it is; it will only put you in more danger. I am putting this story up so that you will know what is happening isn't something to fear, but rather be cautious about. From now on you must be more careful of where you go and how you go there. Don't tell people what you see or hear; that alone lets the monsters know you see them and they will act on that. Just don't do anything too rash. Wait until you have grown and completely forgotten about them. Most adults have, usually by putting other things on their minds. Try to train your mind to ignore the things you see in the dark. I wanted to put this story up to protect you, but as it seems I might have just made it worse. I don't know which. Just don't care about the bumps in the night, and hopefully, they won't care about you either. Category:Beings